The present invention relates to a device for supporting an arrow on an archery bow prior to launch.
A wide variety of devices for supporting an arrow on an archery bow are already known in the art. However, many of these devices are unsatisfactory, in that they support the arrow only from an underneath position. This allows the arrow to easily fall off the bow when the bow is not held in a strictly vertical position or during windy conditions. This can create difficulties for the archer as the arrow must then be relocated back onto the rest before launching can occur. Furthermore, it can be very dangerous to the archer and others in the area and sometimes result in personal injuries or damage to equipment. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676, 121 to Bizier, which teaches a forked arrow rest that is positioned underneath the shaft of an arrow.
Other devices have attempted to overcome these difficulties by providing an arrow support which completely or partially surrounds the arrow in order to prevent it from falling off the support. An example of such a device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,072 to Chang, which discloses a conical frame with a central arrow support aperture including radiating slots to permit passage of the feathers therethrough. Although the support rests taught in Chang and similar devices have been somewhat successful in ensuring that the arrow remains on the support, such devices are still unsatisfactory, in that many of them are unable to provide unobstructed fletching clearance. This is very undesirable from an archer""s perspective, as when the fletching on the arrow comes into contact with the components of a support device, it will result in decreased speed and accuracy. Moreover, increased contact will also cause considerable wear on the fetching over time, resulting in fletchings and arrows having to be replaced more frequently.
Other references of general background interest, relating to various constructions of arrow supports include:
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrow support device which will eliminate the likelihood of an arrow shifting or falling out of position. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrow support which will allow for unobstructed and complete fletching clearance, there by reducing wear on the fletching and ensuring that no loss in speed or accuracy occurs during the launching of the arrow. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an arrow support device which can be used with any sized three vaned arrow and be attached to bows designed for both left and right-handed archers.
These objectives are accomplished by providing a support device for attachment to a bow which device holds an arrow in position with respect to a bow string. The device has a support frame generally composed of a pair of arms, which when in operation, are downwardly and forwardly extending and terminate in lower ends that are spaced apart and positioned so as to support the arrow shaft in perpendicular orientation to the bow string of the archery bow to which the device is attached. This structure allows for unobstructed passage of the fletching of the arrow. The support arms are integrally connected to each other at their top ends by a bridging member, so that in combination, the arms and bridging member circumscribe the arrow to be launched from the archery bow, thereby minimizing any possibility of the arrow falling off the bow. The support device also includes an attachment means for releasably securing the support device to the handle region of the archery bow, as well as a means for connecting the support frame to the attachment means at a location above the lower ends of the arms.
Several different embodiments of the support device are provided so that the device can be used in conjunction with both a mechanical and finger release mechanism on a bow, and so that fetching clearance, positions and loads can be varied. The device can be mounted rigidly or can incorporate a spring loaded mechanism which will assist in absorbing pressure loads created by launching, either by fingers or with the aid of a release mechanism.
The arrow support device according to the present invention is effective in holding an arrow in ready-to-launch position with respect to the bow string. Its construction minimizes contact with the arrow fletching, during use, and hence reduces wear on the fletching.